Above And Beyond
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a 16 (soon to be 17) year old girl meet's Batman, but later have something happen to her, but well she get use to her new self? You'll just have to read. Terry/OC(Reina)


Angel: Howdy! here's my first try of Batman Beyond story...hope it's good but if not too bad don't read it then. I do not own anything but I do own my OC Reina Pearl, I do have drawings of her on my DeviantArt account, and also a friend drew her too. my name on DA is Springflowergirl90. No flames allowed, Enjoy~

...

Batman Beyond: Above And Beyond

Chapter One:

...

"Crap! I'm so late!"

"Reina dear! don't forget to pick up your baby sister after school is over!"

"Okay mom!"

Hi! names Reina Pearl, I was born in Neo-Gotham City I'm 16 soon to be 17 this week so I'm excited! mom promise me she was going to take me, and my cute baby sister Kisa. She is the most cutest baby ever! I spoil her all the time which mom get's annoyed saying she doesn't want a spoiled girl that acts out if someone says 'no' anyways, she was going to take me and Kisa to the Mall on a shopping spree! yes she has money saved up, so, bonus for me~

I got to school in time, slumping down on my seat when my friend Maxine, she rather be called Max for short. She has dark/tan skin with short dark pink hair which look schway on her.

"What's up girl?" she sat down on my right side with her books and such on her desk

"Nothing...I was almost late, I freaked out when my alarm clock read '7:09am' but found out my alarm clock was being evil to me so it was actually 6:09am, funny huh? I'm so getting a new alarm clock."

Max laugh pat my back smiling "Your one funny girl, you know that Reina?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Maxy." I laugh sarcasticly but smiled anyways

Class started, yay for that, note the sarcisim people. Oh yeah Max is my very best friend in the whole world! she used to be friends with Dana Tan but after her other friend Terry and Dana broke off their relationship? not anymore, but it's kind of a good thing cause Dana was very bossy to poor Terry cause he works for Bruce Wayne I think it's awesome, he get's allot of money when he get's payed, Dana should have been happy for him.

...

I walk outside with Max talking about stuff, until my ex decided to annoy me by running over. He's a real jerk face, he only wanted to be with me cause of how much money my mom get's yes I'm rich but I don't act all spoiled...I do that to my baby sister but I try not too but it's so darn hard! anyways he's name is Eric Bronze.

"Reina, please listen to me!"

I stop to face him but to glare at him "No, you listen Eric. I'm sick and tired of people like you! Only want to be close to me so you can get money from me? brag to your friends and the people that you have some rich girlfriend? Leave me the hell alone!" I storm off with Max trying to catch up to me

I stop so Max didn't have to keep trying to catch up to me "Wow, girl. I'm proud of you, stepping up to that jerk...Reina?"

My shoulders shook tears rolling down my cheeks, Max put her hand on my shacking shoulder comforting me which what I needed. I calmed down after that, I thank Max for that. I had to go get Kisa so I said bye to her, I sighed exhausted from crying and yelling at Eric...the jerk face.

I went to Kisa's school picked her up and carrying her the way home but we didn't get far when those Jokerz decided to corner me and my baby sister, have they no heart? I have my baby sister with me can't they wait until I don't have my baby sister in my arms? jerks!

"Looky boys! it's a chick with a kid."

"Bugger off dreg's!" I think I need to watch what I say to people with knives cause the Dee Dee's rip Kisa out of my arms making her scream reaching her short arms to me

I was going to grab her back but one of the Jokerz grab me from behind pulling my hands behind me roughly, I struggled yelling at the jerk that has a hold of me to let me go but of course he doesn't listen and just pull on my arms more behind my back, I hiss in pain when I heard a pop and crack I yelled out in pain. The Jokerz just laughed.

"Aww, this little brat is adorable! Hey, can we keep her guy's? we can raise her to become one of us." I glared at the Dee-Dee's, oh hell no!

"Don't you dare!" I yelled in pain when the jokerz guy holding me pulled my hair hard to shut me up

I was confuse when the Jokerz guy let my hair go but more confuse hearing his yelling in pain, I turn my head to look behind me but it was too dark in that area to see anyone even if I squint my eye's, but the Jokerz knew what was happening and took off but along with my baby sister Kisa?! I got up and chased the twin Dee-Dee's who has Kisa, I flip and landed in front of them making them stop.

"Give me my baby sister!" I glared at them

"No way! she'll be one of us sister."

I growled under my breath, I charge at the twin that has Kisa but the other twin blocked her so I had to fight her instead. The fight didn't last long cause I was kicked in the stomach making me fall on my back, I tried to sit up but I was kicked really hard in the ribs hearing Kisa wailing I struggled to get up but my ribs were in so much pain I cried out in pain hearing Kisa crying until silence.

I was worried they took off with Kisa, when someone put their hand on my shoulder gently, I look up to see...no way! it's Batman?! and whats more? he's holding Kisa who was snuggling up to him...okay that is the cutest thing I ever seen...ever. He was nice enough to bend down and use his free hand to help me up on my feet but I bend forward holding my ribs hissing in pain.

"Did you get hurt?" his deep handsome voice asked me...okay did I just say 'deep handsome voice'? I'm losing it

"...I think my ribs are bruised but other then that, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me and my baby sister." I smiled greatfully and grabbing Kisa back in my arms

"...No problem, you should head home now before more decide to come."

"Right, thanks again Batman. Your my hero and Kisa's hero too, she loves you already." I chuckled softly watching Kisa trying to reach to Batman

"...I'll take my leave, just stay away from danger more...I can't always be around to save you."

I nodded watching him take off until I could not see his figure no more, I sigh then listened to what he said and walk home, when I got home I told mom what happened she freaked out but she was just happy Kisa and I were not harmed. Mom took Kisa to bed after we ate dinner, I went to my room to get ready for bed myself brushing my teeth, wash my face and put on my PJ's which were just a long baggy t-shirt and shorts but you can't see my shorts much since how long the t-shirt was...you see the long t-shirt I'm wearing? it belong to my dad.

Anyway's, enough of my dad cause I'm sleepy and I have school in the morning...joy, note the sarcasim.

...

Angel: It seems Reina met Batman, will she meet him again? and will her ex boyfriend try to win her over again? you'll just have to keep reading my friends, review if you want me to keep updating if not I'll still update but not for a while or so, depends. Ciao~


End file.
